Never Wish on a Shooting Star
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Oi, FF.net is being stubborn, I struggled to get this fic on... It's actually a sequel to Please, Let the Stars Shine. You guys are just so awesome... You practically inspired me t'write it. So thanks. ^_^ Hikari T~


Well, you guys wanted a sequel…Also… Digimon ain't mine. Shoot…

****

Never Make a Wish on a Shooting Star

Hikari sat in her desk, anxious to get out of class. Her pencil was bouncing against her textbook and her chin rested lightly on the palm of her free hand. Today, she was to see Taichi. The young man had struggled to successfully live through his little accident in the Digital World and… he was in midst of the battle. Slipping in and out of comas and/or dangerous sleeping spells, Hikari was only allowed to see him on Fridays. Today… was a Friday.

"Now," her teacher spoke, everything she said went through Hikari's mind, then slipped out like clockwork. "Each variable stands for three, negative four, and two. If D plus A equals 4C, then 4C equals negative B plus D subtracted by A. Do you get that?"

Ha, that's a joke. Hikari never thought about the silly equation. As always on Friday afternoons, her mind was on her brother. Was he all right? Was he okay? Was he in a coma? Was he out of one? Was he out of the hospital?! Oh, so many questions… so little answers. She, nor Takeru, her best friend, knew what actually happened. Why didn't Yamato tell them? Why?

"Hikari?" Her teacher's dull and annoying voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yes?" She looked up, her eyes full of confusion.

"The bell rang nearly a minute ago, honey."

"Oh…" Hikari muttered. Then she widened her eyes, "Oh! Taichi!"

With a twitch and flick of her wrist, her items were in her bag and she dashed out of the room. This Friday was special; it was a half-day. Therefore it brought more time to visit with Taichi! (The visiting hours were noon to five PM) Hikari ran down the stairs, turned, ran down the long corridor, dodging ever so many students, turned once more and ran straight towards the doors.

"Hikari! Wait!"

She stopped. In fact, she stopped so fast that she fell backwards due to the weight of her bag. "Ack!" She wailed.

Takeru ran up to her and helped her up. "I'm sorry." He apologized in an innocent voice.

"No time, no time!" She smiled brightly and rushed out of the doors.

The young boy chuckled, "She reminds me of the little white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland." He then followed her, easily catching up.

"So," she started a conversation as they briskly walked to the hospital, " do you think Taichi's gonna be getting out soon?"

He shrugged, "I bet so."

"Yeah," Hikari breathlessly remarked and picked up her speed, "I can't wait to see his smile again!"

The two finally showed up to the hospital and entered, signed in, then slid into the elevator to get to Taichi's room. Everything was calm, so peaceful, and quiet. Much like a hospital should be, aside from the emergencies. Nurses walked by with their hair pulled into a bun. Takeru noticed that a lot of the prettier and single women had apple pins on their shirts.

"'Scuse me, ma'am?" He asked one.

She looked down at the boy and smiled, "How can I help you, young man?"

"Why do you and your co-workers have apple pins on?"

She again smiled and started to walk away, "An apple a day keeps the doctors away."

Hikari giggled. But, Takeru didn't seem to get it. He shrugged and knocked on Taichi's door. There was no answer.

"He must be asleep." Hikari walked in and saw her older brother. The scars and bruises were little now. And the tubes were off. This must have been a good sign.

"Taichi?" The girl whispered.

"Nnguf. Go away, sleep, gotta sleep," Taichi turned in his bed, the sheets wrinkling a little.

"Taichi and his vocabulary." Takeru remarked.

"Wha'? Yamato, is'at you?" Taichi rubbed his eyes.

"Ah, no… It's me, Takeru." He blinked.

Hikari blinked as well. Sure, Takeru looked a lot like Yamato, but anyone can see the differences. So many of them, there were. 

She thought to herself, "Taichi is just drowsy. That's it."

"'Kari!" The teenager sat up, now wide-awake. The siblings exchanged a hug and sat in front of each other. A small conversation started between them as Takeru walked to the window.

"So," he heard Hikari say, "you're feeling just fine now?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Other than that… I'm ready t'go!"

The blonde's eyes drifted across the view from the window. It displayed most of the buildings, but in the middle of them, a beautiful piece of sky was given. He remembered that one time Taichi woke up and looked out that window and said how wonderful it was to see the sky. And he also remarked of how dark things were in his dreams. Everything was okay now… Taichi stopped having the dreams; more or less nightmares. And Hikari was happier in school. Yamato, on the other hand, he seemed so distant. So unwilling to communicate with the others. Taichi was the only one he'd talk to. He rarely talked to Takeru. And his father never even stopped to talk to him about it. 

Takeru sighed. It just might be stress that's bugging him. That's what happens to everyone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Hikari and Taichi, who were again in a brotherly-sisterly embrace. Yes, everything was okay. Everything.

Time passed by, from telling jokes, to hugs, to tears, to more jokes… It was time to go. Hikari and Takeru said their good-byes and started walking out of the hospital.

"He's so happy! Didn't you notice?" She said, her voice sounding cheerful and bright for the first time in a long time. "I believe he might be getting out soon!"

Takeru nodded in agreement.

She looked up at the darkening sky, the stars were just coming out of their dim hiding spots of which the brightness of the sun provided. Just a month ago she spent her night sobbing on Takeru, just by looking up at the star. Her star. Her star… and Taichi's. No matter how much she wished, she still knew somehow… someway, that Taichi always had a chance of not surviving. She hated herself for thinking that. Who could think such horrible things? 

"Hikari?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem silent."

"Just thinking."

"About Taichi?"

Hikari's voice faded into a whisper, "Yes."

"You said it yourself, he's going to be okay." He reassured his friend.

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about."

That night Hikari spent her time outside again. Staring at the stars in silence and darkness. Spotting the familiar constellations, the funny shapes she and Takeru had made up in their past nights together, and the one star that she called her own. 

"That's strange…" She muttered and studied her star. It was dimmer than usual. 

"Let the stars shine." She repeated her brother's words. And soon, she recited the short poem she thought of when she thought about her sibling:

Please, let the stars shine,

In darkness and in shame,

For no one has the power, 

For the wild, nor the tame.

Each weakening moment,

We think of what may be,

But one ending comes out clear,

You'll come back to me.

It was a foolish poem. To Hikari, it didn't make much sense. It was more of a struggle to figure out what it meant, rather than to think of how she came up with it. Just then, in midst of her thoughts, Hikari saw a brilliant flash streak across the sky. A shooting star… She closed her eyes, held her folded hands to her heart and wished with all her might…

"I wish… for Taichi to come back home." 

Her eyes opened and silence filled her surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips. 'Twas a foolish poem. A foolish dream. And a foolish wish. Once more, she looked at her star. It now seemed even dimmer than before. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"No, let the star shine…" she begged in silence. The girl sat up and brought her hands to her lips. A small burst of light came from that star as it finally took it's finale in life… The star fell from the sky creating another shooting star.

"No…" she cried. A little circle was formed from where her star faded. What was it exactly? She didn't know. Maybe it was the little piece of light that Taichi still held in his heart. The hope that everyone carried for him. The wish that everyone wished and dreamed. Hikari stood up and bowed her head. This time, she had no Takeru to turn to and cry on. She was alone and abandoned. …No… Her brother wouldn't want her to cry and be alone.

A small knock came from Takeru's window. It startled the boy just a little, then he looked to see Hikari standing out, her brother's jacket over her shoulders. 

"Hikari," he opened it, "what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything, her tears said it all. And before she knew it, Takeru had climbed out of his window, onto the balcony thing and was hugging his crying friend. Just like before, no words were spoken. Only silence. 

They stayed out for hours. Asking each other questions. Was it really okay? What was happening? Did Hikari's mom get that dreadful telephone message? Then they felt guilty for doubting Taichi's strength. And soon, that discussion had faded into the memories of their childhood. Hikari, unknowingly, always spoke of how Taichi made things fun. Before they knew it, they again were talking about the boy. 

"'Kari…" Takeru finally said.

"What?" She asked tiredly.

He nodded towards the horizon, "The sun's coming up. Did you want to get some rest?"

"No," she said quietly and leaned against her best friend, "let's just stay out here and talk some more."

Takeru didn't say anything else as they leaned against each other. 

"Never make a wish on a shooting star," Hikari sniffed and closed her eyes, "things… never come true."

Those were the last two words she spoke before they both fell asleep as Odaiba was waking up. 

Blah, yeah, yeah. Weird ending again. I know, I know, I know, no need to rub it in! Lol. Well, you guys wanted me to write a sequel. Did it not answer anything? Hehe… Hmm is a trilogy in plan? I dunno. I don't think this was as "powerful" or "meaningful" as the last one. But it all equals some good, right? Thanks for the reviews you guys. ^_^ You made me feel really great. Again, share what you wish. Thanks once more. Hikari T~


End file.
